short stories
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: short stories that I wrote about Buffy the vampire slayer i only own the plots and my OC Alexandria Alexis
1. My Angel

My Angel And The Storm

(Angelus and Alexis) Rated T

The night air turned crisp and cold Alexis sighed as she stood on the balcony of the building her and her grand sire where occupying, Alexis blond hair flowed in the night air her blue eyes looked up at the full moon sighing softly Alexis began to hum a lullaby, After a while Alexis felt two muscular arms around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder, lips gently kissing her neck whispering "Alexis come inside there is a storm coming" Alexis didn't listen to her sire and started to sing "Is this a dream?, if it is please don't wake me from this high, I've become comfortable numb, until you opened up my eyes" Alexis closed her eyes as her sire placed another kiss to her neck "to what it's like, when everything's right, I can't believe, you found me" Alexis gasped as her sire gently bit her neck "when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be?, yeah you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me" Alexis sighed as her sire pulled away "i love it when you sing my little Angel" Alexis nodded and the two walked inside and Alexis started to sing again as her sire sat down on the bed and watched her "you found me, so here we are, that's pretty far, when you think of where we've been, no going back, I'm fading out" Alexis walked over to the bed and knelled in front of my sire "All that has faded me within, you're by my side now everything's fine, I can't believe" Alexis sat up and whispered into her sire's ear "you found me, when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be?" Alexis's sire rubbed her shoulders as Alexis carried on singing "Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave" Alexis leaned back and carried on singing "I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me, you found me, and I was hiding, till you came along and showed me where I belong, you found me, when no one else was looking, how did you know?, how did you know?, you found me when no one else was looking how did you know just where I would be?" Alexis stood up and walked towards the mirror "yeah, you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me, you found me, you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the down and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, the good and the bad and the things in between, you found me, you found me" Alexis walked over to her sire "what do you think Angelus" Angelus smiled "I loved it my Angel" with that Angelus kissed Alexis the two went to bed as the sky rippled with thunder and flashes of lightning.


	2. Wet Kiss

Wet kiss

(Spike and Alexis) Rated M

Spike shoved Alexis back against the wall making it crack "you love this don't you Lexi the pain I cause you, are you getting that burning feeling yet" Spike breathed against Alexis's neck Alexis moaned as Spike ground against her, Alexis struggled to get away from Spike as her left rough kisses on her neck the pressure was starting to break the wall more "Spike the wall" Spike growled "I guess you like being shoved against a rock and a hard place huh Lexi" Alexis groaned as Spike shoved her against the wall again Alexis tried again to talk but Spike shoved his tongue in her mouth bruising her lip after a while Alexis gave up trying to talk and started to enjoy the feeling of Spike so close to her, Alexis let the primal side of her loose, letting her body have what it needs, and it needs Spike inside her, her mind plunged into that dark abyss as Spike set to work on freeing her from the torment that he subdued her to, quickly stripping them of their clothes, pulling Alexis's legs around his waist shoving himself inside her, Alexis moaned as they rocked together, Alexis could feel the wall breaking behind her, Spike groaned and kissed Alexis's neck Alexis started to moan his name as Spike bite her neck, Alexis's moved her head to the side to give Spike more room and he drank some of her blood, Spike shoved Alexis against the wall making the both come undone, Spike pulled away and kissed Alexis, Alexis licked some of her blood from Spike's lips just as the two deepened the kiss the water mains broke and the pipe above Alexis's head, water spraying over them both, Spike pulled out of Alexis and the two stood under the water "at least we don't have to shower" Alexis sighed and nodded "i did try to say but you didn't listen" Spike just grinned and kissed Alexis again.


	3. Fangs

Fangs

(Alexis and Angel) Rated T

Alexis curled up next to Angel as the two watched a film together Angel was barley watching the film he was more concerned with Alexis she hadn't spoke for nearly the whole day "Lexi are you okay? Your haven't spoke today" Alexis didn't answer and Angel looked at her (she's awake so what's wrong) Angel touched Alexis's cheek but she flinched (I wonder) Angel took a hold of Alexis's face and tried to open her mouth but Alexis refused "does it hurt that much Alexis" Alexis nodded "let me look" Alexis went to shake her head but Angel said sternly "Alexis let me look" Alexis opened her mouth a bit and Angel looked (thought so) Angel placed his thumb over Alexis's fang and pulled it over the tip to make it bleed Alexis tried to move but Angel held her close "shush it's okay" Alexis licked the blood up and moaned softly Angel pulled his thumb back and pulled Alexis closer to him "you okay now" Alexis shook her head "you taste so sweet Angel" Angel smiled "thanks Alexis here" Angel moved Alexis towards his neck Alexis pulled back a little "Angel no" Angel shushed her and pulled her close again, Alexis didn't resist as much and slowly licked Angel's neck before biting his neck, Angel groaned as Alexis drank his blood, once she was done Alexis pulled back a licked the blood that was left before kissing Angel, Alexis moaned as Angel rubbed his tongue against hers. The two moved so Alexis was underneath Angel the two still kissing but Alexis pulled back her blond hair a mess and her eyes sparkling, Angel smiled and kissed her before lying next to her the two fell asleep after turning the film off.


	4. Loliipop

Lollipop

(Spike and Angel Rated T)

Angel glared at Spike as Spike licked the (Angel's words) accursed sweet from hell (Spike's words) a lollipop, Angel continued to glare as the treat slipped between soft pink lips Spike knew Angel was watching as was smirking mentally (I knew he couldn't resist) Angel tried to look away at anything but those beautiful lips but he couldn't find anything that held his interest apart from his nails that needed cutting Angel stared at his nails instead of Spikes lips when all of a sudden Angel heard a moan from where Spike was sitting Angel took a quick glance at him which was a big mistake as Spike had his eyes closed the lollipop just centimetres from those pink lips Angel almost chocked at the sight of Spike's tongue slipping past his parted lips to slowly lick at the treat in front on him moaning softly at he pulled the treat into his mouth before turning the stick and moving the treat around in his mouth moaning all the while Angel gripped his chair and tried to ignore the surety sound coming from those luscious pink lips, after a few seconds Angel snapped and stood up striding over to Spike pulling the treat out of his mouth, just as Spike was about to complain Angel thrust his to tongue into Spike's mouth sighing at the sweet taste that was from the lollipop and a even sweeter taste that was Spike alone, Spike grinned into the kiss (I win) he thought as he kissed Angel back, once Angel pulled away he took the sweet and went to sit down in his chair again Spike just smirked while looking at Angel, Angel just sighed and put the sweet in his mouth "you could have asked I had another lollipop" Angel ignored Spike and sat down (god damn it that was hot) they both thought before the room went quiet.


	5. I need to know

I need to know

(Alexis and Angel) Rated M

Alexis looked up at the full moon and sighed softly "why can't I remember anything before I turned into a vampire Angel" Alexis turned to face her sire who shrugged, sighing again Alexis looked back up at the moon, Angel moved from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to Alexis "Alexis it's been nearly 200 years since then" Alexis glared at the moon "i don't understand each night the moon is missing parts of herself but then she is full again it's like a wave washing over her and her memories fade with them just like mine, it's not fair Angel" Angel looked up at the full moon to and thought back to when he first meet Alexis and the pain she was suffering from a life of despair and living in her parents shadow "I have an idea?" Alexis said as she looked at Angel.

Angel gave her a curious look "maybe Spike will remember we should find him and Drusilla" Angel gave Alexis a (are you out of your mind) look "what I don't see you suggesting anything" Alexis huffed leaning against the balcony Angel moved closer to Alexis, wrapping his arms around her waist Angel whispered "how about we make some new memories and let the moon be a witness to your new life" Alexis thought this over for a few seconds then slowly nodded, Angel smirked as he placed light butterfly kisses over Alexis's exposed skin, Alexis stifled a moan as Angel licked from the base of her neck up to her ear "Angel" Alexis breathed as Angel flicked his tongue over her soft spot.

Angel pushed Alexis against the rails as he broke her skin with his fangs Alexis moaned as Angel drank some of her blood, Alexis rolled her head back and moved her hips forward as Angel pulled away and started to leave bloody kisses on her skin moving the silk dressing gown that kept him from seeing more of Alexis's beautiful skin slowly and teasingly, Angel pulled the silk ribbon from around her waist, Alexis looked at Angel her sparking blue eyes pleading Angel to hurry up but Angel denied her of this and continued to tease her, all thoughts of her memory faded from Alexis's mind as Angel began kissing, licking and teasing her body, Alexis leaned back against the rail as Angel went lower teasing her skin as he went, once he was sure she had enough teasing he pulled away from her so she could breath then he got undressed and moved closer to Alexis again.

Pulling Alexis close Angel kissed her putting all his love a devotion into that one single kiss an Alexis could feel it and sighed softly, sitting Alexis on the rail of the balcony Angel stood between her legs, looking into Alexis' sparkling blue eyes for permission. Once Alexis granted it Angel wasted no time in showing his little princess how much he loved her, Angel slowly entered Alexis once he was fully sheathed inside he stood still, waiting for Alexis to get use to his girth, a few moments later Alexis nodded and Angel slowly pulled out till the head was only left inside before slamming back in he did this a few times to try and find a good pace once he got his pace, he stuck to that while listening to the sweet music of Alexis's moans and pant fill the air, Angel smiled as Alexis began moaning his name as pleasure built up inside her, "Angel please" Angel smile turned into a smirk "please what Alexis?" Angel completely pulled out leaving Alexis empty and wanting more "please Angel don't tease" Angel just repeated his question wanting Alexis to beg for it Alexis sighed and moved her hand to her core to finish herself but Angel moved her hand away "no way Lexi just say it" Alexis having no choice muttered "please Angel I want you, I need you" Angel pretended he didn't hear her but heard her perfectly well "what was that Lexi didn't hear you" Alexis glared at him but spoke up "please Angel I need you" Angel smirked "how do you need me" he knew teasing her like this would get him told off but he wanted to make Alexis forget about her past life "i need you in me hard and fast please Angel" Angel nodded and thrust back in full force almost sending Alexis over the edge of the balcony he quickened his pace as Alexis clung to him breathing heavily in his ear as her climax edged closer as did Angels, Angel thrust harder into Alexis's willing body "gonna cum Lexi ah" Alexis shouted Angel's name as she came undone and Angel shouted hers, they stood there for a while basking in the after glow of their love "thanks Angel" Alexis whispered Angel smiled and kissed Alexis then pulled out of her "let's go back inside" Alexis nodded and the two went inside the moon still high and full in the sky


End file.
